


电极，牛奶，及其他

by Triglav



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 14:54:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9907589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Triglav/pseuds/Triglav
Summary: 书上说的化学反应有时候也会是真的。





	

BGM: Violaine - Cocteau Twins 

 

十二月初他们吃住都在白鸟泽，白天训练，晚上住空置的学生宿舍。宫城县内打排球的一年级男生，但凡技术多少亮眼，抑或气势较为猛烈，只要稍微引人注目那么一点儿，在接连的IH和春高预选赛过后，彼此便统统混了个面熟。即使没有在比赛场上正面交锋，此前总有那么几次擦肩而过（又或者，厕所偶遇）。而像白鸟泽的五色、伊达工的黄金川、青城的金田一，这些身高出众、正气凛然，性格又不拘小节的球员，在共同训练开始的当天迅速交游广阔，很快便混得一派风生水起，并与乌野那位不请自来的日向一同，每天训练结束后再自行加练，将近熄灯时间才匆匆去食堂吃一顿迟到的晚饭。一路走回宿舍时，手里还抱着从体育馆顺来的排球。   
而像国见这样的人，当然不会与他们一起生龙活虎，做球场上积极活泼、自讨苦吃的努力家。他的生物钟和作息习惯异于常人，每天总要睡十几个小时才能维持肌体通常运作，天冷了还得加量冬眠；因为体温低，入夜的宫城室外也冷，他出了球场不是裹着外套东倒西歪，就是早早回家钻进被炉。同队的金田一与他认识多年，又是好友，自然深刻了解其睡眠能力之惊世骇俗，但新认识的其他人都会为此感叹好一阵（「我最近失眠得厉害，」第一学期开学第二周，青城二年生矢巾秀如是说，「要是能和国见交换一下体质就好了……」「请容我拒绝。」国见说。）。合宿正式开始第一天，黄金川活力过剩，在解散后还邀他们一道留下来自主练习。   
国见这时刚把手机从外套口袋里摸出来，看雅虎新闻晚饭时间的推送。他头也不抬，说：「我就算了。」   
在他开口的同一时间，也有另一个声音同样不咸不淡地说：「……我就算了。」 

国见跟说出这句话的、乌野的月岛莫名其妙地对视了一眼，然后两人同时低下头，继续边往外走边刷手机。   
过了一会儿月岛先开口，说，看着他们就觉得活着好累。   
国见心有戚戚，说，是的，尤其当你和这样的人是队友。   
他们再对视一眼，又低头去看手机。沉默便在冬夜里，降临在他们身上。 

 

结果第二天晚上，按时吃晚饭回宿舍的人，只剩国见英一个。月岛在共同训练结束后去找日向，半分钟之内就被对方拉着加入黄金川等人热火朝天的特训阵营。国见对此没有特别感想，端着餐盘坐到窗边座位时才意识到，他好像很久没有一个人吃饭了。   
平时在学校吃午餐，总归是跟金田一一起，偶尔也会和同班的男生们一道下楼买便当；在家里则有父母，饭桌上少不了跟念高三的姐姐交流一下学校里发生的事。昨天和月岛一前一后去了食堂，晚餐期间空位不多，两人很自然地凑到一桌，对坐着吃晚饭。他和月岛都没怎么说话，手机在球场边拿起来便放不下……国见看完line上班级群里的新消息——班长带头吐槽英语老师布置太多作业，几个女生相约周末一同出去逛街，有人用限时免费的新表情包刷屏——除了后桌的女孩好心私聊发给他今日作业清单外，几百条未读消息并无多少重点；他回消息给后座女孩道谢，接着刷推特，排球国青队的官方账号发了照片，是本次集训的部分成员打三对三比赛的抓拍，从球场一边按下快门的大仰角。屏幕上正在扣球的人好像有点儿眼熟。国见把手机放在桌面上，左手拇指本来已经滑过那条推，一秒钟后又倒回去，事不关己地想，啊，这不是影山嘛。 

他对影山飞雄的想法终归有些复杂，这方面倒和金田一很有共同语言。所以在这个时刻，国见英免不了便意识到，坐在他对面吃饭的这位身高和性格都让人颇为不爽的副攻手，现在和影山同队——国见不知道他们俩谁更加欠揍一点，要金田一来说的话，大约还是影山——他抬起头来，看了月岛一眼——或者几眼，因为月岛也抬起头来了—— 

「有什么事吗？」   
月岛问他。 

他于是把手机递到月岛面前。 

「啊，这不是影山嘛。」   
月岛说。 

月岛的表情和语气都有些嫌弃的意思，大概他也懒得掩饰。国见突然觉得这个人没那么欠揍了。他到底有些在意的事，便试探着开口：「影山跟你们一起训练的时候……也是这样的？」 

照片上正在扣球的影山神情严肃，眼睛里却又隐隐透出些志得意满的笑意来。国见好像没有见过这样的影山，至少，没有在球场的这一边见到过。 

月岛继续维持嫌弃的表情：「是这样的，」他说，「虽然扣球这种事谁都会啦……」 

他既然扯开了话题，国见也就不再多说话了，他们继续安静地吃晚饭。   
金田一曾形容国见有「猫的食量」，时常像个唠叨的老妈子一样劝他多吃一点。进入青城之后花卷也加入了金田一的老妈子行列，还会跟松川吐槽「国见这小鬼吃这么少，到底是怎么长到这身高」（然后，岩泉的眼刀就如同某种神秘力量一般令花卷闭上嘴……），国见睡得多，大概也有吃得少的原因在。   
可是，如果国见是「猫的食量」的话，月岛吃得就比老鼠还要少了。   
国见认为他就此有了理由反驳花卷：隔壁乌野的那谁谁，十五六岁，居然跟减肥中的OL用一个食谱，还能长到一米九……当然他也只是在脑中随便想想，倘若真的这么说出来，花卷先不论，岩泉前辈或者沟口教练之中，总有一位肯定要第一个气盖山河地走过来，往国见的嘴里塞上少说五个炒面面包……那场面太可怕了，国见光是想想都不寒而栗。   
月岛比较早吃完，刷着手机喝果汁。他不露声色地等了国见三分钟，两个人一起把餐盘放到回收处，再一道背着书包和放有衣物的旅行包，走回临时入住的宿舍。期间他们都没再开口，也同样都不觉得别扭。   
电梯间在楼层当中，他们各自的房间在这层楼的同一边，国见拿钥匙开自己房间门时朝月岛点点头，月岛也点了点头，然后向回廊尽头走过去。 

 

而这一天，国见则独自一人吃完晚饭。白鸟泽食堂菜色纷繁，训练耗费的体力又比昨日可观，他较之平日稍微多吃了几口。青年队的推特主页没有更新照片，只是转发了几条国家队发的推，队员备战2020奥运会，训练现场如火如荼……云云。国见刷了一会儿常去的论坛首页，觉得没什么意思，便倒了餐盘，慢慢走回宿舍。   
白鸟泽校舍条件很好，至少就国见所知，宫城县内只有屈指可数的几所高中给所有学生提供双人间的宿舍。他自然和金田一分到一间房，此刻这位好友还在体育馆内挥洒青春的汗水，保守估计也要再过两个小时才会回来。国见不紧不慢地去楼层公用的、此刻空无一人的浴室冲了个淋浴，回房间时姐姐恰巧打电话过来，国见跟她聊了几分钟，大半时间是姐姐在控诉她的男朋友。   
「良君超过分……」她说，声音软软的，倒像是在跟国见撒娇，「交往一百天的纪念日居然都不记得！」   
国见敷衍着应了，挂掉电话，十分兄弟义气地给姐姐的男朋友发消息。对方瞬间甩来十个大惊失色的颜文字，和一个叩首感谢的漫画式表情，国见猜想他的下一个举动是连滚带爬出门买玫瑰花。 

…… 

国见似乎是趴在书桌前睡了一觉，二十分钟，或者半个小时。醒过来的时候，自然不记得自己入睡的过程、睡前又在做什么；他一边脸颊贴着冰凉凉的桌面，掌心麻麻的，像电视没信号时满屏幕灰扑扑的雪花。   
……啊，对了，英语作业。   
他打着哈欠，从脚边的书包里拎出一本练习册，看了几眼要做的页数，认命地打开笔袋。 

还没等他做完第一篇阅读题，天花板上的顶灯闪了闪，便暗了下去。 

可是没停电呀……？ 

国见觉得奇怪，因为他桌上台灯无恙，门外走廊的灯也还好端端地亮着。应该是顶灯本身的问题……他慢吞吞挪到门口，试着按了两次电灯开关，顶灯垂死挣扎数秒，终究没能再亮起来。   
糟。   
台灯亮度太低，继续在昏暗光线下看书恐怕对眼睛不好；可是英语作业必须按时做完，否则万一到时去学校交不出作业，老师会很生气（倘若他因漏交作业这种白痴理由不幸留堂、缺席训练，沟口教练则会更生气——至少也是「暴怒」的程度，说不定会杀人）；同一层楼住的一年生们都还没回宿舍，房间门都锁着，没法敲门借光；不知道这层楼有没有公用的活动室，本来应该留意一下的……国见没办法，还是抱着练习册和笔袋推开房门。 

…… 

……门好像撞到了什么人…… 

国见心道不妙。 

「什么人」正在龇牙咧嘴地揉肩膀。国见发现自己跟对方半生不熟，觉得事情更麻烦了：   
「月岛？抱歉，我不知道你在外面……」 

「没事……」月岛说，停顿两秒，再轻描淡写地问，「你怎么不开灯？」   
「灯坏了。」国见示意他看门边，开关正处在开启状态。月岛思考片刻，把那开关按得咔哒作响，说：「的确麻烦……」转头又问国见：「方便让我看一下？」 

国见尚没反应过来，月岛已然径自走进房间，把国见桌前的椅子搬到灯下，脱了室内鞋便踩上去。他个子高，得半蹲着才不至于头顶天花板。月岛卸下灯罩，下一秒开始咳嗽：   
「啊……好多灰。」   
声音仿佛惊醒了国见似的，青叶城西黑头发的一年级主攻手这才走上前去，从月岛手中接过那个稍嫌沉重的灯罩，又扶稳那把椅子。他仰着头看月岛——走廊灯光角度曲折，月岛脸上一明一暗，他看不清他的表情，但想必是专注的——他说：「月岛你……原来会修这个啊？」   
月岛把灯泡旋下来，掸掉积灰（避开国见的方向），又拧回去。国见再把灯罩递给月岛，月岛弯着膝盖，姿势有些别扭，一边装回灯罩，一边诚恳地表示：   
「那么高难度的事情我做不来。」 

…… 

国见说：「请不要跟我开玩笑……」   
月岛话说一半，跳下椅子、穿好室内鞋，走到门边按开关。顶灯无动于衷，好像在嘲笑他们两个人。月岛不为所动，继续道：   
「但是看看问题出在哪里还是没问题的。这个，」他指指那盏灯，「应该是电极接触不良。」 

国见觉得这人八成是在信口胡诌。这想法显然表露在他的眼神里了，因为月岛说：   
「干嘛这么看我？」 

很好，礼貌用语统统省略，他们的关系近了一大步。   
国见说：「知道问题出在哪里，却不能提供解决的方式。月岛，你……就是这么对待理科考试的最后一题的吗？」 

他言辞辛辣——对待熟人，他言辞一向辛辣，无论对方是金田一，是影山，还是别的谁。月岛当然不在熟人范畴，但国见却张口就来……月岛和他是同一类人，他们之间的对话不需要虚与委蛇，否则他们能站在那里互相客气到第二天早上——假设国见没有半途睡着。   
月岛面不改色，回敬道：「我的数学和理科最后一题一般都能拿满分，谢谢关心。倒是国见你，对于帮助了自己的人，是不是忘了有一句话要说？」   
国见心说自己原来低估了月岛，没想到他成绩还挺好，果然影山在乌野也是个特例。他歪过头想了想，自知理亏，最后还是不情不愿地说：   
「……谢谢。」 

月岛萤便笑得很得意了。国见想照他脸上来一拳，月岛好意提醒：   
「灯坏掉了要去楼下办公室登记报修……」 

「好麻烦。」   
国见说。 

…… 

五分钟后，国见敲底楼办公室的门，月岛站在他旁边。   
今晚在办公室值班的女士年龄介于阿姨和欧巴桑之间，对待来白鸟泽作客的国见和月岛，态度十分客气。先是抱歉地表示他们所住的这层楼泰半时间都是空置状态，只有在外校体育部来合宿、别的城市甚或别的国家的学校来访问时，才作待客之用，没能及时发现电灯故障，给国见添了麻烦，实在不好意思；又说维修工要明天白天才来上班，灯泡坏掉不属于紧急情况，虽然很抱歉，但是无法连夜修复……她把读高一的国见和月岛当作成年人，以对待成年人的态度和他们说话。走出办公室后，国见和月岛都有些飘飘然，脚步虚浮，像踩在云端。   
接着他们都想起目前面临的重要问题，于是大梦初醒地落回到地面上。月岛说：   
「……你是不是还有作业没做完？」   
国见点头，月岛说：「不巧我们住的这层楼没有活动室……」   
国见的嘴角耷拉下来，虽说他的表情本来也没有多积极。月岛既然摆出了「求我啊求我啊求我的话你就能来我房间写作业」的无耻态度，国见当然决定要跳过这个傻子才会掉下去的愚蠢陷阱。他不怀好意地问月岛：   
「你们队的日向不是拖你去练习了吗？怎么这么早回来？」 

…… 

他仿佛能听到月岛脑海中响起的警报声，急促、高昂，「一级战备——全员一级战备——」，月岛萤遇到对手了，这是幸灾乐祸的国见所希望看到的。那个对手恰好是他自己，事情便更加有趣了。   
国见笑得阴测测，月岛决定暂时鸣金收兵，国见刚才对他说过谢谢，现在双方各退一步，便能节省不少精力，今晚他们都有别的事情要忙。   
月岛说：   
「……我作业没做完。」 

 

参与合宿的非白鸟泽学生的人数是单数，月岛幸运地一个人住。他没有室友，国见便占了月岛邻桌，做英语练习册上无穷无尽的题目。   
月岛苦大仇深，写国语作文。他全无灵感，急需音乐灌溉大脑，可惜前几日戴多耳机，鼓膜隐隐作痛，实在不能再多承受半分震荡。他思索再三，征询国见看法，国文作业实在无聊，可否开手机公放，听些音乐，权当娱乐。国见无所谓，说没问题，但是不要放重金属，那个太吵。   
月岛不听金属，让国见放心。他倒腾一会儿歌单，如梦似幻的曲调便从手机里传出来。国见写着语法题，听女性歌手梦呓般吟唱的歌词，只能约略听出是欧洲语言，至于在唱什么，全然不通。他就问月岛，这歌你听得懂？月岛这次分外坦然，回答他，完全不——就算看了歌词也不懂。单词都认识，是英文的，可拼成句子就一点也不明白了。 

国见觉得好玩。 

在他这个年龄的男生，固然也有人属于中二尚未毕业、一定要听谁都听不懂的那种歌的类型。只是一般这一类的男生，都会把牛皮吹得比天还大，说自己听出歌中深意，现下正在钻研拉丁语和古希腊文……像月岛那样毫不犹豫承认自己听不懂歌词——即使看了文字版本也听不懂的人，国见倒是第一次遇到。   
如果说此前他对于月岛的印象仅仅停留在「拦网有点本事」「跟金田一差不多高」「乌野一年级队员里唯一一个长了脑子的人」等等表层的标签上，那么在这一刻，国见英才真正认识了月岛萤。不是作为球场上的对手，而是一起坐在宿舍里相邻的写字桌前，听着同一首不解其意的好听的歌，一道写高中生必须写的鬼知道为什么会有那么多的作业——这样的对于「月岛萤」这个人的认知。 

对他来说，月岛不再仅仅只是个对手了。   
也许他们能成为关系不错的熟人，或者球网对面的朋友，国见想，然后被自己的想法吓了一跳。   
这种事情还是免了……他对自己说，太可怕了，会折寿的。   
即使不至折寿，他和月岛如果靠得太近，大概也总有一天会想弄死对方……他们太过相似，在短暂的相处里，总能够明白对方的想法，然后据此作出回应、想在每一句话的交锋里占到优势地位，同时又因为彼此的这层相似而感到心惊——连思维方式都是一样的，在球场上的做法也都是一样的。事实上，他们能在同一间宿舍里安静地对坐着写作业，已经可说是一个奇迹了。这大概要感谢月岛那意外好听的歌单、乌野和青城负责过头的老师们布置的大量作业，和沟口教练无处不在的背后灵。   
但他需要接近月岛，这是国见在这一天得出的结论。月岛像一面镜子，他擅长的事国见也擅长，他的弱点也是国见的弱点。如果一直看着月岛，便能明白自己可以做什么、不能做什么；如果月岛受挫，他便能学会要怎么做才能不重蹈覆辙；如果月岛变得更加厉害，那国见也可从中借鉴一二……国见皱起眉头，事情太麻烦了，他宁愿自己没认识月岛萤这个人。   
（那会是一个更糟糕的选择肢，你知道的。） 

 

月岛跟着手机里的歌手哼那梦呓般的曲调，这是一种无意识的行为，国见没去提醒他，也没有开口嘲讽。月岛哼歌的声音不会走调，带着森林与风的气息，很温和，简直不像月岛。   
国见把日语的句子译成英文，那些假名、汉字和字母在他垂下的眼中，渐渐模糊了起来。 

…… 

半梦半醒间，有人说话。   
「谢谢，国见麻烦你了……」一个熟悉的声音。   
「客气，举手之劳罢了。话说回来，他还真能睡。」另一个声音说。   
国见惨遭鬼压床，动弹不得的同时觉得奇怪：他应该是写作业的时候睡着的，是谁把他弄到了床上？   
他想发出声音、想曲起手指、想睁开眼睛，却都无法。那个熟悉的声音还在说：「的确是这样，你信不信等会儿他回去了刷完牙洗完脸还能继续睡到明天早上……」   
那个声音是金田一的，国见听出来了，苦于没法起身揍他，只得继续在这噩梦般的态势下苦苦挣扎。还是第二个声音的主人先发现了他的异状。 

「国见，……国见？」 

国见在脑海里描绘出一个身高一米九，身材却堪称纤细的月岛萤。由记忆构筑出的不可靠想象之中，那头鹅黄色的短发看起来毛绒绒的。他本来不觉如何，在这目不能视的现下，却突然很想揉揉看月岛的发顶……手感一定不错，国见想，然后有些明白队里的替补二传手矢巾前辈为什么总盯着京谷前辈看。   
（国见当然太天真了。） 

月岛隔着被子，准确地握住国见放在身侧的手。高个子的男生用的力道很大，那力气好像渐次传递到了国见身上似的，国见缓缓地睁开了眼睛。   
月岛和国见面面相觑，前者先松开手。 

「……早啊。」   
国见说。 

「早你个头啦。」   
金田一说。 

「睡够了就回去吧？」   
月岛说。 

月岛把国见的笔袋和练习册收好了，国见揉着眼睛起身，发现自己睡的是月岛的那张床。金田一帮忙解释，月岛叫了好几次你一直不醒，怕你着凉，就把你弄到床上盖好被子……不是我说你这家伙从头到尾真的一点也没感觉？   
国见后知后觉，哦原来是这样，麻烦你了月岛。   
月岛早回到桌前继续写作业了，留给青城二人一个一心向学的背影。小事一桩，不足挂齿。他淡然回道。 

 

房间里的灯自然还是暗着，金田一似乎并不在意。国见问他你作业怎么办，金田一理所当然地答，等最后一天一起补啊。   
金田一又问国见，你去那个月岛房间做什么。国见回曰写作业，又说他们乌野的国文老师要求高，即使不是周末也布置了作文，规定写满多少字，当时月岛冥思苦想，也不知道他最后写完了没。   
金田一说结果就是你俩一块写了作业，写一半你还睡着了。   
国见实事求是，说不，我们还听了歌。他音乐品味不错。   
金田一连吐槽的力气都没有了，拿了杯子转身出门刷牙。国见翻开练习册，想借着台灯的一点昏黄光线，把刚才剩下的最后半句翻译写完。月岛却已经用铅笔帮他把答案写在下面： 

“I don't exactly know what I mean by that, but I mean it.” 

译笔流畅，不知所云。可国见确信他看懂了。 

 

第二天是星期五，他们要在白鸟泽待整个周末，外加周一半天。国见特意早起，在早餐结束、晨训开始前的短暂空隙里，去一趟白鸟泽校门口的便利店。   
白鸟泽的食堂平日不供应牛奶，校园里的售货机贩卖的也多是些茶饮或果汁。他习惯每天早上喝一瓶乳品站送来的、玻璃瓶装的牛奶，如果还觉得不够，家里的冰箱也总是有盒装的牛乳备用。合宿第一日放在楼层公用冰箱里的几盒牛奶已经被他喝完了，这还是在尽量节制的前提下。是以国见清晨出门，想趁晨练开始前把牛奶买回去。他也只有在这种时候才显得积极一些。   
国见时常被姐姐支使出门买牛奶，对于品牌和产地颇有心得……他踏着自动门开启时响起的音符走进店里，收银台后的早班店员精神饱满地说「欢迎光临」。国见扫视一圈店面寻找牛奶的所在，然后发现一个便利店寒暄的绝佳对象——月岛——正站在乳制品冷柜前，一脸专注地研究着什么。   
他静悄悄地走过去，冷不丁「哟」了一声。月岛被吓一跳，却很好地掩饰了。国见说，早。   
月岛也说早上好，昨晚睡得怎样。   
国见说还行，做了个好梦，可惜早上起床就忘了。   
他一边说一边开冷柜的门，躬身从底层拿出一大瓶半加仑的牛奶。这种牛奶卖点在于新鲜、不含添加剂防腐剂、乳牛像神户牛一样每天听音乐，价格亲民，量又足，只是五日内必须喝完。   
「你刚才看的是不是这个？」他拎着那瓶牛奶问月岛。   
月岛点头：   
「但我一个人没法全喝完，总觉得买了会浪费。」   
「巧了，」国见顺遂接话，猫科动物般明亮的黑眼睛微微眯起来，「我一个人也喝不完。」 

（他是故意的，而他不知道。） 

国见出门急，忘了带钱包，月岛便负责结账，并罕见地没有嘲讽对方。   
他们回到宿舍楼时，早起的学生已陆陆续续下楼吃早饭。电梯卡在四楼，国见拎着牛奶刷门卡，月岛就替他开楼梯间的门。他们一起上楼，合宿球员所在的楼层已经走空。国见把牛奶放进冰箱，月岛突然说，对了，要贴标签，不然万一别人拿错，到时多麻烦。   
于是又把牛奶拿出来。冰箱已经堆得半满，大家买了食物和饮料放进去，都会用旁边小桌上的便签贴和笔写好名字，个别细心的还标了日期。国见看到金田一昨天买的香蕉冻糕（尚未拆封）和黄金川的大瓶七喜（喝了一半），便饶有兴趣地开始观察众人的饮食习惯。月岛从笔筒里翻出一支勉强有墨的黑色水笔，撕了一张橙色的便签写「月岛」，贴好，又撕了一张蓝色的写「国见」。   
他没有问国见的姓汉字应该怎么写。这属于正常情况，毕竟发音是「Kunimi」的姓氏里，常见的只有「国见」一个。月岛不像影山，那个天赋过人的二传手好几次都把国见的姓写成平假名，国见有充分理由怀疑他给自己的line账号备注的也是「くにみ」。   
月岛把国见的名字贴在自己的名字下面。国见说，这样看起来有点奇怪，为什么你自己的名字就贴在上面？   
月岛对答如流，语气凉凉的。并排贴才更奇怪吧，一般人都是顺手就往下贴了。   
国见身体力行把月岛的名字撕下来，贴到自己名字后面，一边说，你看，并排，一点也不奇怪。   
其实根本没什么差别，只是国见总想找点茬。月岛懒得争，便由得国见去。他看看时钟，提醒道，集合时间快到了，再不下楼鹫匠教练肯定要罚跑圈。   
国见说牛奶钱我还没给你呢，月岛答来不及了之后再说。他们便同时拔腿奔向楼梯间。 

 

周日晚上国见开冰箱门，发现那瓶牛奶只剩了一个纸杯的量。他想通知月岛，牛奶我喝完了，明早你要喝的话只能再去便利店买纸盒装的，又发现自己连对方的联系方式都没有。   
现在通讯那么方便，他们已经实打实地比过两场你死我活的球赛，却无论是电话号码还是邮箱，或者line和脸书的账号，都没交换过。   
后来还是敲了对方的门去说了。月岛刚洗完澡，头发用毛巾擦得半干，对国见带来的消息好像不怎么在意。他的手机开着公放，正好循环到他俩一起做作业那天在放的歌。国见鬼使神差留下来听，却在他房间里坐不到五分钟，说要理行李、不打扰你，就起身走了。   
第二天国见才想起来，他还是没有月岛的联系方式，那半瓶牛奶的钱也还没有给对方，只是那时候，他已经坐在开往青城的巴士上，旁边金田一呵欠连天，国见也跟着想睡。他们差点坐过站。 

 

黄金川牵头，建了个line的聊天群组，只加宫城县的一年级球员。日向立马拉来他们队的影山月岛还有山口，金田一也顺手把国见加进群。国见盯着月岛发来的好友申请看了三秒，点击通过，然后发消息给对方，问牛奶的钱要怎么给。   
月岛过了好一会儿才回消息。他说不过几百日元，乌野和青城一定还会再赛更多场，以后除了牛奶也许还有别的事情要麻烦国见，账先记着，等下次见面。 

 

那便会是另一个故事了。 

 

-FIN-

**Author's Note:**

> 月岛很可爱，国见很可爱，在文中见缝插针，夹带大量对于他们二人的浅薄理解，非常片面，希望不要被打。   
> 月岛写的那句翻译引自J.D. Salinger 「The Catcher In The Rye」。作品本身对高中时的我影响非常大，有条件的各位可以去图书馆借英文的原著回来翻翻看。至于受这部作品影响的「暗杀教室」和「攻壳机动队」，也是我非常喜欢的作品。尤其是后者，陪伴了从小学低年级到现在我大半的人生……强烈推荐。把这句话用在这里，自然也是无限感怀……至于月岛写这句话，第一因为这的确是翻译的正确答案，国见已经写了一半，月岛帮他补完。第二大概就是月岛对这个夜晚的解释。   
> 月岛放的歌是这篇文BGM所属的专辑，Cocteau Twins的「Milk & Kisses」，这张砖几乎见证了我高中时期每一个颓得跟死人一样的夜晚，并且在现在，仍旧跟我一同丧着……牛奶这个梗自然来自专辑名，还有就是我自己也很喜欢喝牛奶。   
> 感谢看到这里的你。


End file.
